The Story Behind These Hazel Eyes
by jalex1
Summary: Quinn couldn't quite put her finger on it but something about Finn Hudson intrigued her...but can she accept who or what he truly is once she uncovers all of his secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Im not done with We found a love yet but I also decided to start a new fic for our Fuinn tastic couple :) Let me know what you think!**

Quinn walked into her Sociology class with her best friend Santana and they took their seats

"I can't wait belive Semester break is already Over so much , I'm not ready for school I'd rather party again Cabo was fun."Santana says Quinn laughs and takes out her books

"Thanks for taking me with you and your family San, It got be distracted and I needed it.."Quinn says

"Look you're my best friend and I know losing your parents in that car accident shook you up but my family is your family now..you don't even have to live in that small apartment you can live in the condo with me across campus..."Santana says

"That apartment is the only property I have left since I couldn't pay for the funeral on my own...that place and the car is really all I have left...Thank God for your parents though...them paying my tuition plus yours I'm so grateful."Quinn says

"Quinn you're practically family already, we've been best friends since we were babies and in our cribs together...we're going to Finish Yale with top degrees."Santana says Quinn nods and smiles

"Well tell them again I promise to pay back every cent,"She says

"No work today?"Santana asked

"I do work actually..right after class I work all night which gives me no time to study.."Quinn pouts

"You're a smart Chick Q, you get straight A's every quarter."Santana says and they turn their heads and sees the Professor walk in and walk to the chalk board half way through the lecture a young man walks in and clears his throat

"Young man can I help you?"The Professor asked

"I'm here to take your class Professor Watkins right? Sociology."He says handing him the paper

"It says here you're a transfer student...you're new to the University...thats impossible you can't take this class it's an advance course..there must be a mistake..this course has a waiting list."The Professor says

"I'm fairly smart Sir.."He says

"Either way you are late to my class I have rules if you are late with in the first 5 minutes you are not allowed in my class for the lecture, now if you excuse me You can leave out the way you came."The Professor says The Young man takes off his sunglass and gently grabs the Professor's arm so he can look into his eyes

"I ask you reconsider and allow me to sit in today's lesson...I mean it is the First day of class and I am new so please reconsider."The young man says The Professor nods and extends his hand

"Have a Seat anywhere Mister Hudson, welcome to Sociology 203..."He says Finn nods and takes a seat next to a very beautiful blonde The Professor shakes his head and rubs his eyes

"N-next time don't be late got it."He says Finn smiles slightly and turns his head to Quinn

"Excuse me...can I borrow a pen and have a piece of paper."He says Quinn looks at the Young man and smiles

"Didn't come prepared for school?"She says The young man shrugs

"I guess it slipped my mind a little.."He says Quinn hands him a couple sheets of paper and a pen

"Thank you...what's your name?"He asked

"Quinn Fabray..."She says

"Finn Hudson."He says and shakes her hand Quinn looks down and sees a really unique ring on his finger she smiles and pays attention to the lecture

"Who was that Hottie you were talking to in class?"Santana asked

"His name is Finn Hudson I guess he just transfered"Quinn says and takes out her car keys Santana looks at the clock and nods

"I see you're going to your regular 4 o clock appointment."Santana says Quinn nods

"Well tell them I say hello."Santana says and hugs her friend Quinn smiles and walks to her car she drives to the Cemetary she takes out her journal and sits down in front of two tomb stones

"Hey guys, sorry Im a little late traffic was terrible so let me tell you about whats going on with me I got all of the classes I need I have Sociology French Business Math, And Dramatic Arts...Johnny's doing good in school he just started his sophomore year he wants me to teach him how to drive and it's very surreal for me...anyways I hope you don't mind me doing some writing while Im here..I could use the quiet...I miss you Mom...Dad...so much.."Quinn says and begins to write in her journal a few minutes later Quinn looks up and hears a crow crowing and she shakes her head and gets a feeling someone is watching her...she thinks she hears footsteps and begins to panic she gets up grabs her journal and begins to run she doesnt she the root from the tree trunk and she falls she quickly stands back up and runs up the hill to her car but bumps into someone and screams

"Woah woah..hey what's wrong."A familar voice says Quinn looks up and it's Finn towering over her

"We're you following me or watching me?"Quinn asked

"Huh? What?...No I'm visiting someone here...whats all the commotion about."Finn says

"I thought someone was watching me..and I hear footsteps..and this weird crow kept cawing at me...Im sorry you must think I'm nuts now."Quinn blushes Finn pulls a twig from her hair and they laugh together

"I don't think you're nuts at all."Finn says Quinn smiles and looks down at his rings she smiles and looks up at him again

"Nice Ring...it's very unique."Quinn says reaching out for his hand Finn lets her trace the shape and he smiles at her

"It's sort of uhm a prized possesion for me..I always wear it never take it off...if I do something bad will happen."Finn says Quinn laughs and nods Finn sniffs and begins to smell something intoxicating and he knows exactly what the smell

"Did you hurt yourself?"Finn asked Quinn looks at him confused

"What?"She asked

"Did you hurt yourself..."He asked again Quinn shrugs and looks down at her arm and sees a bloody cut

"Ow yeah I had a bad fall earlier that branch knows it's ways around this place."She laughs Finn clears his throat and turns his head

"You should probably go and get that taken care of...you dont want to infect it."Finn says Quinn look up and smiles but then realizes he's gone

"Finn...where'd you go...that was weird.."Quinn says

~At the diner~ Quinn is serving customers and then Santana walks in

"Hey Girlie you ready to go?"Santana says

"Yeah thanks for picking me up I ran out of gas and I dont get paid until tomorrow."Quinn says

"Q I can loan you a few bucks it's okay!"Santana says Quinn shakes her head

"No I dont want to fully depend on you please just drive me home now."Quinn says Santana laughs and nods they get into her car and Quinn tells her about her experience with Finn

"Maybe it was a coincidence theres a lot of people in New Haven it's a pretty spread out town."Santana says

"I guess..he's really handsome and interesting"Quinn says

"Okay you call me tomorrow so we can study and work on Johnny's birthday surprise.."Santana says Quinn nods and gets out of the car and walks up to the door

"Hey."A voice says Quinn jumps and screams and turns around

"You like screaming don't you."Finn says Quinn sighs and smiles

"You like to sneak up on me don't you."She says Finn gives her a heart warming half smile and she looks at him

'How did you know i live in this apartment building?"Quinn asked

"It's a pretty small town...I asked the first person I saw..."Finn says Quinn nods

"I uhm...i think this is yours..you dropped it I guess."Finn says handing her a journal Quinn looks up at him takes it from his hands

"T-thank you.."Quinn says

"I didn't read it don't worry..."Finn says reassuring her Quinn smiles and opens her door Finn watches her go inside

"You don't have to stay outside."Quinn smiles Finn takes a step forward and licks his lips and looks up at the door frame

"You know what Im just gonna go.."Finn says Quinn walks back to the front door confused

"You sure?...okay...I'll see you tomorrow."Quinn says

"Yeah see you.."Finn says and walks down the stairs Quinn watches him leave and smiles

"Something very interesting about that Finn Hudson."She says

"Who's Finn Hudson"Johnny says taking off his head phones

"Some Guy I met at school you hungry for some pasta that's what we're having."Quinn says Johnny nods and puts his book and the table and Quinn messes up his hair and begins to cook dinner

Finn enters his big Mansion and closes the door he takes off his jacket and lights the fire and sits in front of it and twists the ring around his finger

"Where have you been Brother."

Finn closes his eyes and sighs

"Im not really your brother Noah."Finn says

"I think Im gonna start going by Puck...I mean it's been 110 years I could start going by Puck...sounds bad ass."Puck says Finn shakes his head and sees him pour a glass of what looks like red wine he closes his eyes and looks up

"How you manage to mix Blood and alcohol together I'll never understand."Finn says

"Well how you can survive by eating cow's blood just blows my mind. I need human blood Frankenteen."Puck says

"Where'd you get it this time."Finn says

"Broke into the blood bank..but I got a smoking hot date tonight so after the sex I'll have my dinner. Don't wait up for me."Puck smirks Finn shakes his head and stands up and makes his way to his bedroom Finn closes the door and lays down on his bed and looks up at the cieling he closes his eyes and sees flashbacks

_"Run Finnegan! RUN NOW!" Noah yells Finn sees Noah on the floor and then someone stops in front of him_

_"Don't do this! We're not against you! We can protect you!"Finn yells_

_"Yes You can help me...right in fact help me right...now."The woman says and grabs Finn by the neck and bites him_

_"AHHHHH"Finn yells and closes his eyes_

_"NO!"Noah yells_

Finn shoots up from his bed and breathes heavily he walks to his bathroom and takes off his shirt and washes his face and looks at himself in the mirror and shakes his head and all he can hear are the same words he's heard everyday since 1902 he looks at the mirror and repeats those words

"You're curse isn't that you are a uncontrolled killer now...you're curse is that you are a pure soul and you will be tortured because of it..You're not a killer..just a vampire...You're not a killer..." Finn says and begins to calm down


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Im not done with We found a love yet but I also decided to start a new fic for our Fuinn tastic couple :) Let me know what you think!**

Finn gets dressed for his class and Puck walks into his room and has a big grin on his face

"I got totally laid last night and she was AB negative, my favorite blood type."Puck smiles Finn puts on his jacket and ignores what he says

"What's wrong with you, you look like hell actually."Puck says Finn sighs

"I don't care who you got to sleep with you last night or your late bite blood sucking routines."Finn says and places on his ring

"I know you only eat animal blood but come on why you gotta be so mean Best friend?"Puck says

"We're not friends, I dont even know why I'm stuck with you for the next eternity."Finn says

"Hey let me remind you...I didn't ask you to save me...you saved me because you wanted me by your side for a life time."Puck says Finn looks over at him

"Funny...I save your life and you claim not to want to live forever, yet youre not miserable..."Finn says

"How's that funny."Puck says Finn grabs his car keys and walks out the door

"Because I've been Miserable for the past 110 years."Finn says

At School Quinn is walking to the football field and she sees Finn sitting on the bleachers looking out on the field Quinn smiles and walks over to him Finn turns around and sees Quinn sitting next to him

"Hi."She smiles Finn nods at her and she places a hand on his arm

"You weren't in class today so I thought you would want my notes."Quinn says handing his her binder

"Thank you that's very kind."Finn says Quinn smiles at him and notices a similar sadness in his eyes she saw the previous day

"Can I ask you something."Quinn says Finn turns his head and tries to read her mind...but can't he's blocked out

"I'm sure you'll tell me even if I say no.."Finn says Quinn laughs

"Why are you always so sad, I mean I've seen you smile like once...what's wrong?"Quinn nudges him Finn sighs

"I...Uh it's complicated..years of complication.."Finn says Quinn smiles

"You can tell me you know..Im no stranger to complications this whole year has been horrible for me."Quinn says Finn looks over at her confused

"My parents passed away tragically over Memorial day weekend a few months ago..so my younger brother and I are living alone...it's hard but we get finanical help from Santana's parents."Quinn says Finn nods

"I'm sorry for your loss..."Finn says

"Everyone is...I miss them so much sometimes..how about you any family?"Quinn says Finn looks over at her

"No, I'm...my parents have been gone a long time ago...and uhm even so I uhm live with my best friend Noah Puckerman up on the hill."Finn says

"On the Hill?...That's the Hudson Mansion...that place is like 100 years old I heard, how did you manage to get a place like that?"Quinn says

"110...and uhm...its family owned I guess..I uhm inherited it when I was 18 and I actually started living there for a few months now.."Finn says

Puck walks into the basement of the house and takes out a pouch of blood he smiles and looks over to the side to sees a bunch of old photo albums open he sighs and shakes his head

"Hudson you are such a panzy."Puck says and drinks the pouch

"How old are you now?"Quinn smiles

"I'm 21..."Finn says which wasn't exactly a lie...Finn was 21...he just left out the part that he's been 21 for 110 years

"Do you want to hang out with me today? We can go over these notes."Quinn smiles Finn looks over at her and slightly smiles

"Sure..."Finn says Quinn nods and smiles and stands up Finn follows her to the library and they begin to study

Quinn glances over at him and smiles Finn turns his head and looks at her

"What?"Finn smiles

"Nothing you're just very quiet, you actually like history?"Quinn laughs Finn nods

"I'm very good at dates...I uhm I mean, Im good with Historical dates."Finn says

"I'm sure you meant that...but then again I'd like to find out how you are with other dates."Quinn says even she was surprised that she was being so forward with him Finn looks down at his paper and then back at her

"I should go..."Finn says standing up Quinn raises her eyebrow

"W-why?"Quinn asked confused Finn clears his throat

"You don't want to date someone like me Quinn...you seem like a sweet girl and you deserve much better than I am..."Finn says

"I hardly know though..and shouldn't I get to judge who you are for myself? by experiencing who you are.."Quinn asked

"Exactly you hardly know me...and it's better if you keep it that way..thank you again for the notes..see you in class."Finn says and walks away Quinn watches him leave and shakes her head she grabs her bag and follows him

Finn walks out of the library and Quinn is on his tail until she drops her things and quickly picks them up once she looks up Finn is no longer in front of her

"Where did he go.."Quinn says to herself looking around for him

Finn walks to class and bumps into someone

"Woah sorry sorry."Finn says to the Olive Skinned woman

"It's okay Frankenteen."She says

"You okay? Not hurt or anything?"Finn says Santana looks up and shakes her head

"I'm fine...thanks...you're Finn right from my Sociology class?"She asked

"Yeah That's me..look I gotta go..but Sorry again."Finn says

Santana turns her head and smiles

"Why does he look familiar.."She says and shakes her head and goes to her car

~A week later~

Finn is in the living room shirtless working out lifting weights and he hears Puck walk into the living room

"You're a vampire your body doesn't change why work out?"Puck says sipping his drink

"It helps me clear my mind..."Finn says trying to ignore him

"Clear your mind huh it amazes me that you can actually feel guilt after sucking people's blood after 20 years...Finn the last time you killed a human was in 1992...let it go and move on."Puck says

"I can't do that, i tried to okay...every night..but all I can hear is the screams and cries and I can't take that back."Finn says

"Huh.."Puck says Finn looks over at him

"What?"Finn says

"This is what the good guy bad guy thing is...your being the good guy...me the bad ass."Puck says and walks away Finn shakes his head and he hears a knock on the door he gets a towel and wipes his forehead and opens the door

"Quinn.."Finn says confused Quinn looks up at him and sees he's not wearing a shirt she admires his body and snaps her head

"H-Hi what are you doing here.."Quinn says Finn raises his eyebrow

"You're at my house..so I should be asking that question."Finn says Quinn smiles

"I needed to see you...you kind of have been avoiding me..was it something I did?"Quinn says

"You needed to see me?..I dont know what that means...but uhm..Ive been busy.."Finn says

"I think you're wrong about you.."Quinn says Finn sighs and moves to the side

"Come on in.."Finn says Quinn nods and follows him into the house

"This house is amazing.."Quinn says Finn nods and sits down on the couch and faces Quinn

"What did you want to tell me."Finn asked

"I think you and I should go out."Quinn says

"Go out where.."Finn says

"You know dinner movie...get to know one another...You really intrigue me."Quinn says

"Quinn I told you you don't want to date someone like me...and you're not gonna want to get to know me either."Finn says

"And what in the world gives you that idea?"Quinn says holding his hand Finn looks down and then looks back up at her

"I'm just asking you to take a small chance...I mean Its weird I've never really been this forward with a guy but with you...its like it's instinct to want to see you and look for you...I feel like I'm compelled by you."Quinn says Finn's head snaps up once she says the word compelled

"Im sorry Quinn but you should stay away from me.."Finn says

"What if I can't do that.."Quinn says Finn clenches his jaw and looks at her

"Force yourself to.."Finn says Quinn sighs and nods then sees herself out of the house and walks out the front door Finn leans against the window and watches her leave

~In class Quinn and Santana are listening to the lecture and Quinn turns her head and sees Finn watching the teacher Finn turns his head and sees Quinn staring at him he closes his eyes and faces forward again~

"he's really weird huh."Santana says

"I dont think he's weird maybe misunderstood."Quinn says

"He looks so familiar to me...I think my parents know him or something."Santana says

"How could that be?"Quinn says

"No Idea..."Santana says shrugging Quinn shakes her head and they pay attention again

Quinn is walking out of her late class and two men in dark hoodies walk over to her

"Hey honey you wanna spend some time with us."The man says

"No thanks.."Quinn says walking faster The two men smirk and run after her

"SHIT."Quinn says and reaches a dead end she begins to panic and the two men walk over to her

"Dont worry babe this wont hurt at all."The man says

"HEY!"someone yells the two guys turn around and Quinn is relieved to see Finn

"Leave her alone and walk away."Finn says The two men laugh and walk toward him Finn turns his head and sees Quinn is terrified

"What are you gonna do about it punk?"The guy says Finn looks at the guy who's about to swing and quickly catches his hand and punches him to the floor he faces the other guy and stares at him Finn's eyes which are a dark brown suddenly turn a bright red and the man becomes hypnotized

"Take your friend and then turn yourselfs into the campus police, say these exact words I was about to rape a student on campus."Finn says The man nods and grabs his friend and drags him to the police site Quinn sighs and runs into Finn's arms

"Are you okay.."Finn says

"I'm so glad your're here..."Quinn says holding him tight

"Come on let's get you home."Finn says Quinn nods and they walk over to his car they drive to her apartment and Finn opens the door for her

"You should rest.."Finn says Quinn looks up at him and she smiles

"Come follow me.."Quinn says

"Is that a formal invitation."Finn asked Quinn nods

"Would you like to come in?"Quinn says

"Yes I would.."Finn says and steps inside he watches Quinn sit down and he hands her a cup of water and she sighs

"You tend to attract danger Don't you Quinn."Finn says Quinn shakes her head

"It's a bad trait of mine."Quinn says Finn smiles slightly and cups her cheek

"You should really sleep."Finn says

"I'd rather get to know you actually."Quinn says Finn looks down and shakes his head

"What are you so afraid of?..."Quinn says

"I'm not afraid of anything...just myself.."Finn says

"You're scared of yourself."Quinn asked Finn slightly chuckles and nods

"I should get going..."Finn says

"No wait...at least let me do One thing for you..please'Quinn says Finn looks at her and waits Quinn stands up and smiles at him

"Close your eyes."Quinn says Finn nods and does as he is told Quinn stands on her tip toes and kisses his lips Finn is taken by surprise but ends up kissing her back the kiss deepens and becomes more passionate Quinn lays on the couch and pulls Finn with her and suddenly Finn's breathing quickens he looks up in her mirror and sees his eyes turning red and his fangs coming out Finn suddenly bolts off the couch and faces away from Quinn

"Finn...whats wrong.."Quinn says Finn tries to calm down but being so close to her neck he couldn't do it

"I'm sorry Quinn I have to go..good night."Finn says and quickly walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn is taking orders at work on the Saturday shift and she turns her head and smiles at Santana she walks over to her and hands her a cup of coffee

"Why so glum Fabray?"Santana asked

"I spent last night with Finn and it didn't end really well I guess."Quinn says

"You two had sex? What?! You snagged the mysterious hottie Im so proud of you!"Santana says

"Shh Santana!.."Quinn says looking around as the customers laugh and point at the two

"We're practicing for a school play carry on to your food, no we didn't sleep together...we kissed and he suddenly bailed out on me...I dont know why.."Quinn says

"Well you never know he probably was just overwhelmed...you should go talk to him"Santana says

"How am I suppose to do that exactly? In class he hardly speaks to anyone and most of the day he's no where to be found.."Quinn says a little sad

"You like him don't you"Santana says Quinn instantly blushes and nods

"He's not like the other guys I've dated, there's something about him that just sticks."Quinn says

"He does have an interesting quality about him that makes you want to dig a little deeper."Santana says and sips her coffee

"Speaking of.."She smirks Quinn turns her head and sees Finn walking outside of the diner reading a book she smiles and Santana gets up

"I'll go snoop him out, let you know what he says."Santana says

"Thanks tell me all about it after my shift."Quinn says Santana nods and gathers her things then walks out the door she makes it a point to intentionally run into Finn and because of his fast reflexes her catches her before they both fall

"Sorry...we tend to bump into each other a lot."She smiles Finn nods helps her stand straight

"I suppose we need a new form of meeting so no one gets injured."Finn says

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"Santana asked

"I uhm...already had lunch so no thank you...I gotta go do something.."Finn says

"Sure walk me to my car."Santana says Finn nods and they walk together

"Have you ever been to Lima Ohio? You just...you look so familiar."Santana says Finn clenches his jaw and clears his throat

"Uh I may have passed by a few times.."Finn says

"It's like I've seen you so many times before.."Santana says

"I doubt it...is this you?"Finn asked as they stop at a black car

"Yes it is...thank you Mister Finn."Santana says Finn nods and walks in the other direction truth was Finn stayed in Lima Ohio for about 10 years...if Santana had seen him...she was probably a kid and he was well the same way he was now he shook the thought out of his head she couldn't have remembered him at all granted Lima Ohio was a small town but her last name struck something with him

Later on in the day Quinn walks out of the diner and takes out her cellphone to call her brother

"Hey it's me where are you?...uhm text me or call or something I know you're sleeping over at your friend's house but I would like to know where my baby brother is call me okay sport." Quinn hangs up and turns around and bumps into someone

"I'm so sorry."Quinn says

"It's all my fault I was in awe of your beauty."Puck smiles

"Does that pick up line ever work."Quinn says Puck stares at her intently

"Usually does...so what do you say we get out of here go to a bar."He smiles

"No thanks, not a drinker and you're not my type."Quinn says and begins to walk away

"I could be any type you want me to be Babe."Puck says

"How about the type to walk away and leave me alone.."Quinn says

"You're different..I like that."Puck says

"I don't like you obviously, now please leave me alone."Quinn says

"Hey hey whats the rush...lets get to know each other.."Puck says his eyes turning a bright yellow

"HEY!"Someone yells Quinn turns around and sees Finn she smiles and Finn walks over to them

"Hello Finn."Puck smiles waving at him Finn looks over at Quinn and he takes off his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders

"You okay.."Finn whispers to her Quinn nods and Finn faces Puck

"What can I help you with best friend."Puck says

"You could go away...like she asked you to."Finn says

"I thought you didn't care about my feeding habits."Puck smiles Finn clenches his jaw

"Go Puckerman now..."Finn says clenching his fists his eyes turning a bright red

"Woah woah okay..wouldn't want to get you upset now...Later Blondie see you soon."Puck says and turns around and leaves Finn closes his eyes and calms down he turns around and faces Quinn and cups her face

"You shouldn't walk down alleys when it's about to get dark."Finn says

"It's sunset it's not that scary...but you're always saving me so thank you."Quinn says and kisses his cheek

"Why did you run off last night Im sorry if you didn't like the kiss but I dont regret it..I hope you dont either."Quinn says

"No No I don't regret it...I enjoyed it so much you have no idea.."Finn says stepping closer to her

"So what are you saying...you like me too?"Quinn smiles reaching to hold his hand

"I can't seem to get you out of my head..."Finn says Quinn smiles and steps closer to him

"I can't get you out of my head either...so what should we do about it.."Quinn says

"Nothing.."Finn says

"I think thats a ...wait what."Quinn says

"Quinn I was serious when I should you shouldn't be around me...and as much as I want to be with you...I can't...it's way too dangerous and I could never put someone I care about through danger..."Finn says

"Danger what danger...Finn you're harmless.."Quinn says

"That's what you think...but I'm...I'm not like most people okay thats why Im used to being alone and isolated I can never let myself get close to someone because I dont want to hurt them.."Finn says

"You're making no sense...are you just scared to be with me? Because we can get over those scared relationship issues...Finn with you this is the first time I've ever felt something more than sorrow...i've lost my parents and I didn't think I could ever feel this much passion for someone again until you came into my life.."Quinn says

"Quinn..."Finn says closing his eyes Quinn grabs his face and makes him look at him

"Don't fight it...don't fight what you are feeling for me...for us...for what we could be...I have feelings for you Finn and Im not the type just to let that go."Quinn says

"It's too risky...if you knew the truth about me.."Finn says

"Then i'd accept it and like you even more, whatever flaws you have we'll balance each other out no one's perfect we all have secrets."Quinn says Finn looks into her eyes and sighs

"Please...say something."Quinn says Finn leans down and pulls her into a kiss Quinn smiles into the kiss and pulls away

"Quinn would you like to go on a date with me."Finn says Quinn nods and smiles Finn gives her a half smile

"Y-yes I'd love to."Quinn says Finn nods

"I'll pick you up around 5.."Finn says

"5?...why so early thats in like 3 hours."Quinn says confused

"Do you want to go out on this date or not."Finn says

"I- I do I do...5 sounds great."Quinn says Finn nods and walks away to his car Quinn watches him leave and she smiles and jumps up and down and heads to her class

~At Finn's house~ He is buttoning up his shirt and takes a deep breath looks at himself in the mirror he pauses and then notices his eyes are turning bring red and his fangs are coming out he turns and Puck is drinking a glass of blood right next to him

"Damn it Puckerman."Finn closes his eyes and calms down

"You've got a real handle of that Kid, usually rippers don't do that well with blood."Puck laughs

"The Ripper only comes out when I drink the blood you know that...thats why Im staying away from the blood and you drinking it right next to me doesnt help."Finn says taking his cup and throws it out the window

"Ohh Angry Vampire...I was only playing..by the way what was up with the heroic at on campus."Puck says

"I'm only going to say this once and you better listen good, you can suck the blood of any girl on that campus I wouldn't care less, but stay away from Quinn and anyone she knows do you understand."Finn says

"Loud and clear Chief, but why do you care anyways...dont tell me you like this chick...after 110 years has Finn Hudson finally found the one."Puck smirks Finn turns and looks at him

"Just remember what I said..."Finn says and walks away

"The only girl you ever loved was Margret Lopez...you remember her don't you."Puck says Finn sighs and looks at him

"She has a great grand daughter."Finn says

"W-what?"Puck says

"I met her great grand daughter she's Quinn's friend her names Santana..."Finn says

"If Margret has a great grand daughter then she should have her powers right...the power to tell the future..."Puck says

"I wouldn't know I've only seen her twice and we've only talked about Quinn."Finn says

"Finn wait...tell me more about Santana.."Puck says Finn looks over at him and sees his eyes

"Whatever you're planning stop it. Santana isn't Margret...and Im the one who she loved remember...you just stole her from me."Finn says and walks away Puck sighs and shakes his head

"I gotta meet this girl."He says

Quinn is brushing her hair Johnny walks inside her room and smiles

"You got a date tonight huh?"Johnny smiles

"Yes I do, you gonna be okay with Max and Lori tonight?"Quinn asked

"Yeah I'll be fine, look sis you've got to stop sounding like Mom I'm a grown man you've seen my one chest hair."He says Quinn laughs and nods

"Yes my baby brother is a man a big strong man..."Quinn laughs and hugs him they hear a knock on the door and Johnny nods

"I'll go get it you finish up."Johnny says and walks to the living room and opens the door He looks up and sees Finn standing there holding a yellow rose Johnny gets a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach while looking at Finn

"Hey You must me Finn.."Johnny says Finn nods and extends his hand Johnny grabs his and shakes his hand suddenly he closes his eyes and begins to see images of Finn

_"You're not a monster this isn't you!"_

_"Get away from me, Im not who you think I am anymore.."_

_"NOOOOO!"A tan man yells_

_"Please please don't kill me...Im sorry Im sorry."Finn cries on the floor_

_"I wont kill you...no no not you...I'm gonna kill her."A Blonde man says and stabs a woman who looks like Santana_

_"MARGRET NO!"Finn cries and drops to his legs_

Johnny lets go of his hand and opens his eyes

"Are you okay?"Finn says

"Uhm Im...Im fine...Quinn will be right out."Johnny says

Finn nods and Quinn walks out of her room

"Hey.."Quinn says Finn walks to her and she takes the rose in his hand

"You look great.."Finn says

"Lets go...Johnny I wont be long I promise."Quinn smiles

"Dont worry take your time..go have fun."Johnny says and the two leave the house Johnny rubs his head and shakes his head he sits down on the couch and closes his eyes again

_"She wasn't suppose to die...nothing was suppose to happen to her.."Finn cries_

_"We're not meant to be loved Finn...no one is meant to love a monster."A tan man says _

"Finn Hudson..."Johnny says he gets up and goes to the computer

"So why are we out so early."Quinn asked

"You're not into surprises huh.."Finn says Quinn laughs and shakes her head

"Sunset...I uhm...I like it when the sun goes down.."Finn smiles Quinn nods and they sit down on the park bench

"Tell me about yourself."Quinn says

"I like dark colors as you can see...uhm...I play the drums..and I do very well on my own...I like being alone."Finn says

"How come.."Quinn asked

"No one gets hurt that way."Finn says admits

"Finn why do you think you're such a threat to everyone...you seem harmless...plus i've been around you for almost 3 weeks now and nothing terrible has happened."Quinn says

"I would never let anyone or thing hurt you Quinn..."Finn says

"Good to know.."Quinn smiles and holds his hand Quinn smiles and lays her head on his shoulder Finn looks down at her neck and he closes his eyes and kisses her forehead

"I like being with you Finn...it seems natural just to want to spend more time with you."Quinn says

"Im starting to feel that way with you too you know since Ive meet you Ive never been able to get you out of my head. I can't stop thinking about you..."Finn says

"Does this mean you're done trying to avoid me."Quinn says Finn chuckles and nods

"I like you Quinn..."Finn smiles Quinn leans up and kisses his lips

"I like you too."She says

Finn strokes her cheek and smiles "I do have a secret to tell you though.."Finn says

"I have a couple secrets of my own but time will reveal those right."Quinn says

"Yeah I guess.."He says Quinn nods and they watch the sunset

Johnny is on the computer back at home and he searches Finn Hudson on the computer and a bunch of pictures of him pop up from the 60's, 70's, and 80's...Johnny didnt understand it at all, he looks up at the pictures and the person in all of the photos look exactly the same it didnt makes sense to him...how is it possible that Finn didn't age at all this had to be photoshopped then he zooms into the phone and sees two small scars on his neck he goes a little more into his research and sees an article that intrigues him

"July 12, 1902 Finnegan Hudson announced dead on scene of a Vampire attack Hudson was one of many victims thats were attacked but the body has vanished and is no where to be found.."

"Oh my god...Finn's a vampire...my sister's dating a vampire."Johnny says

"How could you possible eat that steak its hardly cooked?"Quinn asked looking up from her pasta Finn sips his soda and smiles

"I like my steaks really rare."Finn says

"You might as well have eaten the blood from the cow then."Quinn says Finn smirks at her comment remembering her actually had that for lunch earlier

"So what's your favorite class so far."Finn asked

"I like the Research class Im in, I like reading and learning about those mythical creatures."Quinn smiles

"Like what?"Finn smiles

"Im not really into those lame Twilight movies but I am curious about Vampires and if they actuallly do exist in real life..."Quinn says Finn stops what he is doing puts his utinsels down and listens

"Why so intrigued?"Finn asked

"I just want to know how they survive do they really feed on people's blood to stay alive...it just seems like a terrible thing."Quinn says

"Not all vampires feed on people.."Finn says without thinking

"What are you secretly a vampire."Quinn says Finn stays quiet and Quinn just laughs

"So serious, I was only kidding I know its a little immature to think so but I do believe in vampires.."Quinn says Finn clears his throat and reaches out to hold her hand and he kisses the surface

"I think it's nice you believe in them...and maybe you'll meet one ...some day."Finn says Quinn smiles and Finn smiles at her


	4. Chapter 4

Finn and Quinn are hiking around the national park and Quinn turns around and faces Finn as she drinks her water

"You're not tired?"Quinn asked

"No i'm fine..."Finn smiles Quinn nods and cups his cheek

"What are you thinking about."Quinn says Finn looks around and smiles

"Why did you want to Hike here...it's an interesting place for a date."Finn says Quinn laughs

"Im not an ordinary girl you know, plus this is where one of the battles of where those Vampire gangs happened in 1920."Quinn says Finn looks around and closes his eyes as Quinn tells the story

"There were 3 group of young men could have been early twenties, and they were fighting another group of vampires, usually vampires travel by the pack but for some reason these three men wanted to stand up for what they thought was right...they fought to keep the towns people safe and they were victorious."Quinn smiles

_"We're going to die."Puckerman says_

_"IF we do then we'll be dying for what's right...we cant let these vampires take over the town these people need us."Finn says_

_"Finnegan think about this...if we do this deed everyone will know and everyone will be out to get us."Mike says _

_"It's the right thing to do Mike...come on...I can't do this without you guys."Finn says_

_"Lets kick some ass."Puckerman says and holds out his knife Finn smiles and looks over at Mike_

_"You owe me a horse."Mike says Finn nods and they face the deadly group of vampires_

_"Let's dance boys."Finn smiles _

_"Mike Mike where are you! Puckerman...NOAH PUCKERMAN!"Finn yells_

_"Im over...(Puck twists a vampires neck and turns around) Here.."He smiles Finn nods and pats him on the shoulder_

_"Where's Mike."Finn says_

_"I dont know I lost him down by the valley."Puck says Finn sniffs the air and turns around and quickly runs to the river_

_"Shit Mike.."Finn says seeing his bestfriend in a pool of his own blood_

_"Damn it Chang you were suppose to be careful."Puckerman says shaking his head_

_"We did it guys...but Karofsky got away...he-he's alive guys and he's out for more blood than you know."Mike coughs _

_"Hey, hang on we're gonna get you help."Puck says_

_"Who's gonna help a vampire...Finn thank you for everything...Im sorry to leave you."Mike says and closes his eyes and slowly dies Puckerman turns around and sees Finn in tears_

_"We gotta go..."Puckerman says standing up Finn nods and picks up Mike's body and they send his body down into the river _

_"Goodbye old friend.."Finn says and watches the body float away_

"Urban Legends are always nice to refer to."Quinn says Finn opens his eyes and then Quinn faces him again

"You okay?"She asked holding his hand

"I uhm...there's something you need to know about me.."Finn says Quinn nods and Finn takes a deep breath

"The reason Im so distant with you is because..."

"OW!"Quinn cries Finn looks at her and raises his eyebrow and he sees a snake slither away and Quinn sits down on the floor holding her ankle

"That snake bit me..."Quinn says

"It's a rattle snake bite..."Finn kneels down and rips off his sleeve and tightens it around her ankle and blood oozes out Finn closes his eyes and tries to control himself

"Rattle snakes are poisonous...this hurts like hell...Finn please help me you have to suck the poison out."Quinn cries

"We can go to the hospital it's not far."Finn says

"Finn please it hurts so much.."Quinn cries Finn nods and he closes his eyes and sucks her ankle

"Ahh!"Quinn cries and drops her head in pain but before she does she sees Finn begin to change in appearance, Finn's hands begin to tremble and he grips her ankle and begins to suck on her blood his eyes turn red and then he tastes the poison he open his eyes and looks up at Quinn who's now passed out he stops sucking the blood and his spits it out and wipes his mouth with his hand and wraps Quinn's ankle and carries to in his arms and he takes her to his house

Finn lays Quinn down on his bed he watches her and he walks over to the cooler and gets a water bottle he closes his eyes and relaxes

"Why do I sense that the ripper is coming out."Puckerman smiles

"Quinn was bit by a snake earlier...I had...I had to suck the posion out."Finn says

"Did you do it."Puckerman says Finn turns around and Puck sees pain and sadness in his eyes

"I did ...but the feeling of the blood coming into my mouth it...it's starting to happen Puck and I have no idea how to control it...Its easier to control the craving for blood Ive done it before Ive done it for almost 100 years...but I almost wanted to feed on her..and when I looked up at her and saw her laying there...I couldn't do it..I just...I wont let the ripper control me...not again."Finn says

"You haven't had a taste of human blood for almost 90 years Finnegan, gotta say thats impressive but you and I both know the dangers of the ripper...you owe it to this girl to tell her."Puckerman says

"Why.."Finn says

"Because you love her...if you didn't love her you would have just drank all of her blood right then and there."He says

Finn realizes his friend is right he was in love with Quinn Fabray and before things got worse she needed to know the truth...the truth he tried to keep burried even after all these year it was still hard for him to grasp the fact that he was in fact a monster

Quinn wakes up and looks around her surroundings but doesnt really know where she is

"Finn..."Quinn sits up holds her head she turns around and Finn is behind her and he startles her

"Im sorry...i brought you water...take it easy."Finn says holding her hand sitting her back down

"You saved me...thank you.."Quinn says cupping his cheek

"uhm hows the ankle."Finn asked

"Not as painful."Quinn smiles Finn nods

"It's weird before I blacked out I think you looked different...scary even...like your eyes were red...and you were trembling..that rattle snake really did a number on me"Quinn says

"I have to tell you something..but please know I would never ever hurt you and if it changes the way you see me I understand.."Finn says

"You're scaring me.."Quinn says Finn looks down at her cross necklace and smiles

"I-I'm a vampire Quinn.."Finn says Quinn raises her eyebrow and laughs

"Sure Edward Cullen, and Im a werewolf who rips her clothes off every 5 minutes."Quinn smiles and holds his hands Finn shakes his head and stands up and turns his back to her

"Take off the sleeve around your ankle."Finn says

"Then i'll bleed..."Quinn says

"Just trust me please.."Finn says Quinn nods and unties the sleeve on her ankle and the blood come outs Finn inhales the smell of copper and his eyes instantly turn bright red and his fangs come out he turns around clenches his fist controlling every vampire instinct he has so he doesn't harm the beautiful woman in front of him

"Oh my god.."Quinn says speechless Finn walks towards her and Quinn doesn't feel any fear towards him...she should be screaming and running out for help but she doesnt leave...she just watches him Finn kneels down and puts the sleeve back on her ankle and looks up at her Quinn looks down and at him

"I should go..."Quinn stands up Finn helps her up and she sees his vampire face is gone she looks at him before she leaves and then walks out the door Finn clenches his fists again and walks into Puckerman's room he turns his head and opens the cooler inside are various bags of blood he holds one bag and looks at it

Puckerman walks into the house and goes up to his room he sees bags of blood on the floor and he opens the door to find Finn with his hands on his head

"You gave in..looks like we're gonna be getting a visit from the Ripper.."Puckerman says Finn turns his head looks so helpless

Quinn walks into her apartment and walks to her room and looks through her myths book for class she looks up all the information on vampires she doesnt know why but she wants to understand Finn...she needs to understand him...

**_now that quinn knows will she see Finn differently? will they still be in each others lives? and you guys will get to see Ripper Finn next chapter and it'll be pretty bad ass review! til next time! _**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn went to school and Finn's house trying to talk to him but he seemed to be avoiding her...she just wanted him to know that she wasn't scared she was just shocked...how do you move on from finding out the guy you're dating is actually 110 years old Quinn grabbed her cellphone and dialed his number and she sighs

"Hey It's me...look it's been about what 2 weeks...I know I freaked out and ran away but please Im sorry okay...please lets meet up or something I need to see you...okay bye."Quinn hangs up

"Hi."Finn says Quinn jumps and turns around

"I just...well so much for the voicemail."Quinn laughs Finn smiles slightly and she holds his hands

"Are you avoiding me...look Im sorry.."Quinn says Finn cups her cheek

"Quinn...I uhm..."Finn closes his eyes and suddenly just wraps his arms around her

"Shh baby what is it.'Quinn says

"Im craving blood Quinn...Ive never had this hunger before...and I dont...I dont know how to stop it...I was in control but now Im not...I dont know what to do."Finn cries

"Come on...lets go to your house..."Quinn holds his hand and he nods

~At Finn's house~ Finn and Quinn are sitting on the couch together

"How did it happen..."Quinn asked

"I was 21 years old...it was 1902, my best friend and I have just moved into town and we were the big shots I guess...my father was a wealthy man at the time which is how I managed to live here all these years...Ive been in this house for about 112 years...and will probably be here in the future...but anyways. I was in love with this woman...Margret she was amazing spunky, wouldn't back down from anything...but uhm I fell in love with her and I thought she loved me...but there was a secret she was hiding...you see Margret could tell what would happen in the future...and in that future she saw me dying but bringing me back to life...that made no sense to me...if I died how could she bring me back to life...so I thought she was kidding...until one night I was involved in one of the town wars with the settlers, I got shot in the chest the bullet was near my heart and Im sure I died...but before actually dying...Margret bit me, she told me that she was half vampire and she needed me to live so we could have a long life together...but uhm...once she bit me I turned quickly and couldn't control my urges...I fed on people every chance I got, and I didn't care who I killed women children elders...I fed to kill...They call those vampires Rippers...A ripper can't control their emotions so they let the blood control their every being...my ripper side is bar none a horrible being..."Finn says

"Why did you stop feeding then?"Quinn asked

"My conscience gets the best of me...Im suppose to be one of the lucky vampires who actually feels something...guilt remorse pain...anguish I felt it all...and it hurts me knowing all the lives that I've taken...it hurts me to know that Im responsible for someone or some family being in a grave...so I just stopped...No Human blood I stopped...from time to time I'd drink animal blood but thats only to gain strength it hardly helps really...but rare steaks are my favorite."Finn says

"So you haven't had a taste of blood since.."Quinn says

"I sucked the poison out of you."Finn says Quinn looks up at im and holds his hand

"Is that why you've been avoiding me.."Quinn asked Finn nods

"Your blood is the most delicious blood I have ever tasted...and at one point I didnt want to stop...and if I didnt stop you wouldn't be in front of me right now."Finn says

"I dont believe you."Quinn says

"You don't have to...Im telling you now I could kill if I wanted to and right now you being here doesn't make anything easier."Finn says

"And yet you haven't made a dangerous move towards me."Quinn says Finn looks up at her and stands up and walks away from her

"I don't believe you would ever hurt me Finn."Quinn says

"IF you believe that for a second than you're an idiot and stupider than most."Finn says

"This isn't you...I know who you are."Quinn says from where she is sitting

"You just met me you don't know me at all and if you value your pathetic life you'll leave those doors and never come back again."Finn says

"No...I won't leave you not like this."Quinn says

"Just get out Quinn..I dont want you here why can't you understand."Finn says

"No!"Quinn stands up Finn turns his head and his eyes turn his and he walks closer to Quinn

"I care about you Finn, please just let me in dont push me away."Quinn says

"JUST UP JUST SHUT UP!"Finn yells

"I love you!"Quinn yells holding his hand Finn stares at her in shock at her revelation and his eyes turn back to brown Quinn rubs her thumbs against his cheeks and wipes away his tears

"I've fallen deep in love with you Finn Hudson and I can't stop...I can't stay away from you and the fact that you're a vampire doesn't change how I feel at all...I love you Finn...I dont care if I haven't known you for very long, I love you...I know how I feel."Quinn says Finn leans his head against hers and shakes his head

"Im not worth loving Quinn...please...just go away...Im doing you a favor..Im saving your life."Finn says

"If you want to save me, let me love you..I have never wanted anything else in my entire life...please just let me love you...let me help you...please.."Quinn cries Finn looks at her and kisses her lips Quinn kisses him back and they lay down on the couch Finn kisses her neck and Quinn unbuttons his shirt and kisses his chest Finn pulls away and Quinn looks at him and he's in complete vampire form Finn is trembling and he clenches his fists Quinn smiles and kisses him

"I love you...I love you.."Quinn whispers against his lips Finn closes his eyes and calms down Quinn smiles and kisses him again Finn kisses her and starts to lifts her shirt up

"Im sorry...I uhm...Im a...Finn I haven't done that yet.."Quinn says Finn nods and realizes that Quinn is a virgin he pulls away and sits down takes Quinn's hand and kisses the surface

"I understand.."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses his shoulder

"It's really late now..."Quinn says looking at the clock Finn nods and wraps his arms around Quinn

"Stay with me. for a while..I dont want to be alone."Finn says Quinn nods and they lay down on the couch together Quinn kisses his bare chest and Finn kisses her head and closes his eyes

During his sleep Finn is having a nightmare and remembering all of the terrible things he has done in the past Quinn opens her eyes and sees Finn is tossing his head back and forth She sits up and runs her hands through his hair

"Baby...hey...wake up...Finn...Hey wake up."Quinn says Finn wakes up and suddenly his eyes fly open

"Hey..it's just me.."Quinn says caressing his face Finn smiles and she kisses him

"Nightmare?"Quinn says Finn nods

"The Ripper came out...and I...I saw everyone I hurt...Quinn...everyone..."Finn says Quinn wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him

"It's okay...The ripper wont come out now...he's gone you locked him up remember."Quinn says Finn nods and Quinn nods with him

Finn walks Quinn to her house and She smiles at him

"You sure you don't want to stay with me."Quinn says Finn nods

"I should head home...you go spend time with your brother."Finn says Quinn nods and she kisses him

"I love you.."Quinn says Finn cups her cheek and kisses her before she walks inside the apartment

Finn walks down the stairs and sees two drunk females and hears them walking into the Alley he tries to avoid them but he can't fight the urge

Quinn walks to her room and lays down on her bed she smiles because she spent a wonderful night with Finn but how was she to help him...how could she help him

The Next morning Quinn hears sirens and loud ambulence cars she peaks out her window and grabs her robe and walks out on the street she pushes through the crowd and sees two bodies covered with white sheets

"Looks like an animal got to them maybe a wolf."The police officer says

"Are there wolves in the parts of this town.."The other officer says

"Poor girls.. some wild animal is running around the streets."The Officer says Quinn turns her head and sees Finn from behind the wall and she looks right at him

"He couldn't have done this...not finn.."Quinn says

**Let me go off the record to say How freaking glad I am that Finn is back on Glee...I haven't been watching it because I had no reason to because Finn or Quinn haven't been on it. Secondly screw the writers for making Finn feel that much pain and kudos to Cory Monteith for killing that scene even if it was only 15 seconds that was worth watching that horrible episode. FINALLY! Be on the look out for a short fic I have in mind after Watching Make Over because it gave me a wonderful Fuinn Idea! :D Thanks readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

~One week later~

Finn is walking down the halls and Quinn pulls him to the side

"Did you attack those women? I saw you this morning at the crime scene did you do that."Quinn asked

"Quinn go to class."Finn says

"Answer me you owe me that much."Quinn says

'Owe you?...If I remember correctly you were the one I saved."Finn says

"Finn please...I promised I would keep your secret but I need to know...did you attack those women!"Quinn begs

"No. It wasn't me okay...they tried to get me to buy them...they were hookers...but I said no...after I walked away I heard a faint scream but it could have been anything so I ignored it...I didn't know it was an attack...to be honest I haven't fed on blood in like 75 hours and im getting very agitated."Finn says

"You do look extremely pale ...even paler than normal...you have bags under your eyes...you haven't fed at all even...animal blood?"Quinn asked

"Im a ripper Quinn...any blood right now will only make me ache for human blood."Finn says

"Finn this isn't safe..you look like you could pass out at any minute."Quinn says cupping his cheek

"No stop..stop..stay away."Finn says take a step back Quinn looks at him confused

"Why are you stepping away from me?"Quinn asked

"I dont want to hurt you Quinn..I cant...I could never forgive myself if I hurt you..so please...keep a distance."Finn says on the verge of tears Quinn shakes her head and walks closer to him Finn holds out his hands to stop her but Quinn takes them into her hands and holds it to her chest

"I love you."Quinn says Finn's eyes close and she watches tears fall down his face

"Im in love with you...not seeing you for a whole week freaked me out so bad...I needed to see you to be around you to know if youre okay...Being around you makes me feel so much...and Im telling you now..I love you Finn...I am most safe with you...even if you think youre a monster I dont see you that way..."Quinn says

"Why are you doing this...you're putting yourself in so much danger Quinn..."Finn says

"Im putting myself in the arms of the man I love...sorry Im a hopeless romantic."Quinn says Finn looks at her and shakes his head then pulls her into a kiss Quinn kisses him back and wraps her arms around his neck

~On campus~ Finn and Quinn are sitting under a tree watching everyone walk around the school Finn looks down at Quinn on his lap and he strokes her hair and kisses her head Quinn kisses his arm and she smiles

"Does this make you my girlfriend."Finn asked

"Are you asking me.'Quinn asked Finn laughs and smiles

"Be my girlfriend?...please."Finn asked Quinn laughs and nods then sits up and kisses his lips

"You realize now that I have to protect you from everything."Finn says Quinn nods

"Do you know who attacked the women in the alley...do you think it was Puck"Quinn asked

"Couldnt have been him...he doesnt prey on weekday...Im being serious too."Finn says

"Could there be another vampire in the city."Quinn asked

"If there is...we could be in trouble."Finn says

'How so?"Quinn asked looking at him

"Old vampires dont just prey on anyone..they have to have tactics...Puck preys on women he knows..has a history with...in other words he dates them for like a whole week then feeds on their blood..but this vampire...it seemed so...spontaneous."Finn says

"Is that a bad thing?"Quinn says Finn nods

"This vampire is trying to feed and they dont give a damn if they kill everyone...in other words its a very young vampire."Finn says

"Are you worried.."Quinn asked

"I'll only be worried if they get near you or your brother...other then that I'll investigate with Puck see if anyone else in town has seen or heard of attacks."Finn says

"Just be careful...Im not sure if having a vampire boyfriend has an expiration date."Quinn jokes

"I know what Im doing okay..but I need you to be smart and safer when you go out okay."Finn says Quinn nods

"I'll be careful."Quinn says

"I dont know what I would do if anything were to happen with you...Quinn...you're everything to me. Nothing else matters."Finn says Quinn smiles and holds his arm that's wrapped around her

"Nothing going to happen to me stop being negative."Quinn smiles Finn looks down at her and kisses her head then he looks up and sees a dark figure watching them Quinn looks up at him and kisses his lips Finn smiles at her and he looks up again and the figure is gone he had a feeling something bad was going to happen..either to him or Quinn...but he was going to make sure it wouldn't happen to Quinn


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn walks to her next class and Santana smiles at her

"Whats going on with you and Mister Hottie?"Santana asked

"N-nothing he and I have just been studying."Quinn tries to lie

"Studying huh..looks like you two were lip locking under that tree are you two together? Dont lie Q I know you."Santana says

"Yes he's my boyfriend Im sorry I didnt tell you but I was enjoying the moment."Quinn says

"It's all okay I understand, you seem very happy and I can't wait to officially meet him he is very hot."She says

"He's now off limits because I have him."Quinn smiles Santana laughs and then sits down at her seat she turns her head and sees a guy with a mohawk watching her through the glass window she raises her eyebrow and pays attention to the lecture

Finn is in the library pretending to study for his history midterm but he already knew the answers to them he turns his head and smells the scent of the undead in other words there was another vampire on campus...no there was a vampire with 2 feet of him Finn looks around and tries to see who is around him but everyone looks normal so far nothing too suspicious no weird looking rings nothing...Finn felt someone breathing behind him he quickly turned around and it was Quinn

"Geeze...you scared me."Finn says running his hands through his hair

"That's a good thing right? Must be impressive to scare a vampire."Quinn smiles and kisses him on the lips Finn slightly smiles and nods and he strokes her cheek and kisses her

"I think there's another vampire here."Finn whispers

"What..do you know who?"Quinn asked

"No I can't seem to figure it out nor can I tap into their thoughts its very weird.."Finn says Quinn nods then stares straight ahead Finn looks at her confused

"Babe You okay?...whats wrong?..."Finn says looking up what shes looking at and it's Puckerman signaling him to come out to talk to him

"Be right back.."Finn stands up Quinn grabs her bag and holds his hand

"Im going with you."She says Finn nods and they walk outside to Puckerman

"What are you doing here."Finn asked

"Why is she here..this is a personal matter kid."Puckerman says

"She's fine..she's uhm..she can be trusted okay..now talk."Finn says

"First things first...I didnt attack the two women a week ago."Puckerman says to Quinn

"I know...Finn told me you wouldn't do an attack like that and I believe him."Quinn says

"Secondly...Talon is here.."Puckerman says Quinn looks up at Finn and sees his calm facial expression change

"What...How do you know that."Finn says Puckerman pulls out a dagger and holds it in front of Finn

"That look familiar to you?."Puckerman says Finn looks down at it and it shows various designs on the blade with a snake on it and the initials T on it Finn clenches his jaw and balls up his fists Quinn rubs her hand down his back to try and calm him down again but Finn's eyes go red

"You can't sense him can you?"Puckerman asked

"I didn't know he was here...but there was a vampire scent I picked up in the Library...but if it was Talon then I would have seen him."Finn says

"Who is this Talon guy?"Quinn asked Finn looks over at her with his red eyes Quinn holds her hands to his face and Finn leans his forehead against hers

"Talon is one of the strongest Vampires alive...apparently he's one of the originals...back when Finnegan and I were newly transformed he tried to get us to join his Vampire Elite Cult I joined in because I wanted to be a bad ass...Finnegan on the other hand says No..he didnt like what the Cult stood for he couldn't attack on innocent children...yes Talon was known for killing children sucking their blood for fun..not survival...so Finn tried to put a stop to Talon's evil ways...until..you should say the rest Finn.."Puckerman says Quinn looks up at Finn and he opens his eyes which are still red

"Talon had me kidnapped by a group of his men and taken down to the Valley...they pretty much tortured me every way they could...that dagger that Puckerman is holding...Talon probably stabbed me with it about 90 times...I was a new vampire so it didn't damage me too bad...it's because of him that I turned into a Ripper..the worst kind of vampire...you see in order for a vampire to heal fast they have to quickly fed on some amount of blood...but since Talon was torturing me...he would stab me then starve me...so every time I got stabbed by that dagger...I grow the urge to feed..."Finn says as tears fall down his face

'Finish the story Finn...she needs to know.."Puckerman says Quinn wipes his tears and Finn swallows hard

"Talon..kidnapped a good friend of mine...her name was Marly...and he threw her into the dungeon I was in...I was so blinded by the urge to feed on blood that I...I fed on her...I killed her...Quinn I killed her..."Finn says dropping to his knees Quinn bends down and holds him into her arms Puckerman watches as his so called best friend cries

"Finn I told you that wasn't your fault...Talon brought you to that point and he'll pay for that..he'll pay for killing our families..."Puckerman says

"How did he escape?"Quinn asked

"He's like a cheetah he's super fast once he leaves his mark on a town he's gone in a split second but not this time...he's going down."Pucker says Finn looks up at him and they just looks into Quinns eyes

"It's okay...shh Im here.."Quinn says Finn holds her tight and closes his eyes

"I gotta talk to someone around Campus..you two be careful."Puckerman says Finn nods and he walks away Finn look over at Quinn and he kisses her lips

"I love you so much."Finn says Quinn smiles and wipes his final tear

"I love you."Quinn says and they walk to his car

Puckerman walks to Santana who's opening her car door and she rolls her eyes

"What do you want now?"Santana asked

"Look I know youre a Bitch but with this new Vampire around I need you to be careful."Puckerman says

"Why you scared I cant handle myself."She smirks

"You're a Witch i know you can...but Quinn's completely human and I need your help to help her."Puckerman says

"Quinn...what does Q have to do with this she's 100% human."Santana says

"But her Boyfriend isnt..."Puckerman says

"Finn's a vampire too...I knew it.."Santana says

"Look They dont know that you're a witch...well Finn might have an idea because of your last name but he's not sure yet...Quinn doesnt know anything except that Finn and I are vampires..its up to you to tell her about your situation but I know Finn if this vampire gets close to Quinn she'll die and Finn will die trying to keep that from happening..so I dont need to know what you have planned but help her out."Puckerman says Santana nods and looks into her her glove compartment and it's a small vile she opens the top and Puckerman quickly covers his nose and mouth and falls to the floor

"Ugh..What is that.."He gasps for air Santana pops the cork back on the vile

"Liquid Vervain..my mother gave it to me just in case a dumb ass Vampire tried to kill me."Santana says Puckerman stands up and he fixes his jacket

"I'll give this to Quinn..but Finn won't be able to be around her either...if this makes you quiver the same effect should happen to Finn..."Santana says

"I know Finn..he'll be fine without seeing Quinn..we just wont tell them..that way they're both safe."Puckerman says Santana nods

Santana and Quinn are having a study session at Quinn's apartment Santana takes out the vile of Vervain and puts it in a spray bottle and hands it to her

"Hey I got you this new perfume."Santana says Quinn smiles and looks at it she sniffs it and smiles

"Thanks San I'll use this from now on."Quinn says

"You better."Santana says Quinn nods

"What happened to you after Sociology lecture i couldn't find you."Quinn says

"I got tied up into something sorry."Santana lies she didn't exactly lie she got tied up making out with Puckerman in the back of her car

Finn drives to Quinn's apartment and once again feels a dark shadow near he turns his head once he gets out of the car he looks around doesn't see anything he walks up to the door and knocks on it he smiles as Quinn lets him in He sees Santana sitting on the floor packing up her things she smiles up at him and he smiles back

"Im going to let you two get your make out on I'll see you both at study hall tomorrow."Santana says and leaves Quinn locks the door and Finn takes off his jacket and she kisses his lips

"I'll be just a second."Quinn says Finn nods and sits down reading her Study notes he takes a highlighter to help her further understand the material he smiles when he sees a little scribble (Finn+Quinn=Fuinn) He laughs and shakes his head Quinn was too adorable for words sometimes

Quinn changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and put some lipgloss on she looked at the perfume Santana had given her and decides to use it maybe Finn would like it on her she walks back into the living room and Finn stands up and smiles at her he walks towards her and kisses her lips Quinn kisses him back and wraps her arms around his neck Finn slowly trembles but just ignores his feelings as he pulls Quinn into his body more but for some reason Finn's senses are weakening he pulls away from Quinn and she cups his cheek and notices he is looking paler than usual

"Finn whats wrong.."Quinn asked Finn looks at her confused

"You didn't...like bathe in holy water did you.."Finn says trying to breathe

"No just regular water...you're trembling.."Quinn says

"I dont understand..the only thing thats makes a vampire weak is...Vervain.."Fnn says panting

"What..I dont have anything like that...I just put some on Santana's perfume on she just gave me it..."Quinn says holding his hand

"Please Quinn..take it off...please.."Finn says in pain Quinn runs to the bathroom and turns on the water and stands under it hoping the perfume comes off she turns off the water and grabs a towel quickly running back to Finn who's outside getting air he turns around and Quinn runs into his arms

"Im sorry.."Quinn says

"It's not your fault...its just Vervain allows a vampire to lose their powers and it hurts like hell if we get a wiff of it."Finn says

"I'll throw that perfume away then."Quinn says looking up at him he smiles and kisses her lips Quinn looks up at him and he's pointing up at the stars Quinn nods and he realizes Quinn is wet and they go back inside what then didnt know is someone was watching them from below The man in a hooded sweater takes the picture of Quinn and Finn and he smirks

"Looks like I found your weak spot Hudson."He laughs and picks up the cellphone

"Sir I got him...and you'll never believe what I found out."He says

"In Love Huh...Finnegan Hudson hasn't been in love in over 100 years...thats amazing...this girl must be special...I dont care about Puckerman do with him what you will but only I get to kill Finn..I want his blood on my hands he has my prized possession and I want it back...I want you to attack tomorrow at night..kill the girl if you have to but I want Finn here alive." Talon says

"Yes sir."

"Where are you hiding my precious crystal Finn...where oh where..it's a shame..your girlfriend is very lovely...I think I'll keep her for myself."Talon smiles and throws a dagger at Finn's picture


End file.
